urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs Cthulhu
Godzilla versus Cthulhu is fifteenth battle of the third season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the forty-fifth battle overall. Battle Information Stofferex as Godzilla MaNCHA as Cthulhu MultiSuperVids as King Kong ZombieLicker as Ender Dragon Pool as Mongolian Death Worm Beats by Audio Network Released on June 7, 2015 Lyrics Godzilla: I come up from the depths, breathing fire through the sky! Strange aeons made a squid who has more tentacles than hentai! I’m the Alpha predator who rose before you from the brine! Bait and switch a Dunwich bitch--calimari’s on the line! Gojiratcha and run! Your future’s grimoire! Necronomicon! I’m twenty hundred metric tons! Kaiju will chew and crush your spawn! King of monsters! You’ll recoil just from my screaming! Seeking victory in his city Cthulhu waits dreaming! Cthulhu: I Lovecrafting lyrics to rival those of the Elder Gods So show respect while facing the grandson of Yog-Sothoth! This overgrown gorilla whale has awoken me from slumber! Cosmic evil radiates this fake and helps to feed my hunger! GRAGH! Go back to selling insurance, this Big Gray Gecko’s not prepared To see that although I ftaghn, your yelling’s from your nightmares! Monster-just-a-Zero better listen up, because Cthulhu calls, You’re a god only by name whereas I’m ruler over all! King Kong: With a Rise of the Rap of the Apes, I’ll land and crack both your Skulls in! This irradiated predator will pray when I prey and begin my bombing! You saved the world, can’t save yourself, so hang up and just stay silent Davy Jones here gives men dementia, but can’t find a safe asylum! Stomp a clomper’s walk of fame, leave him dazed and seeing stars As I beat you and my chest, this expanding czar will leave you scarred You’ll see hellfire, but not your realm, I see your cult fell when it backfired! I’m towering! You can’t overthrow the apeshit monarch’s Empire! Ender Dragon: Show down, clown! Stop monkeying around! Discriminate a simple simian You’re facing the king of Endermen with rock hard raps like obsidian! When Ender ascends you can't comprehend, I’ll render death to pretenders without amends Then you attempt to defend but alas, condemned, my splendor transcends as you meet your End! Withering you to naught is my single duty! Heck, you even make the Beast seem the Beauty! You’re not good enough to be Darrow’s mate, So I await your most harrowing fate! My army with no limit’s ready to spit acidic ‘Gainst the biggest dimwits This trio of zeros with no bow and arrow Cannot take a shot at the dragon of shadow! Mongolian Death Worm: Shit’s going down! It’s the shifty sand shifter! Whirling up devilish rhymes like a dust tongue twister! Khan you face this Mongol hoard, whores? Can’t you feel the tremors? As you’re quaking in your boots it’s best that you all remember I have satisfaction at last to dispose of even Alaskans So a black hackneyed dragon proves to be zero challenge! He’s got experience aplenty but not when clashing the master Crashing through your health crystals; Olgoi-khorkhoi disaster! Ain’t no early birds to stop me, Gobi vicious, sadistic! Gotta be more specific, to think they’re calling me cryptc? The ground that you stand on may have me underneath But I’ll be rocking on top when your remains are beneath! Trivia TBA Category:Season 3 Category:Storm Eight